Earth-1938
Earth-1938 (Which is named after the year Superman first appeared), is a reality where many heroes started appearing throughout history. History The Destruction of Krypton In 1938, the planet Krypton had it's core compromised during the civil war between the Kryptonian government and General Zod. Due to the planet's destruction being immenent, scientist Jor-El sent his only child, a boy named Kal-El, to Earth, where he was raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent under the name Clark. The Death of Thomas and Martha Wayne In 1939, Bruce Wayne, the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne was born. When he was eight years old, in 1947, his parents were gunned down in front of him by mugger Joe Chill. Angry, Bruce spends the rest of his life as a vigilante. The Crimson Comet's First Thunderstrike In 1940, Jay Garrick is born on a stormy night. He would grow up to be a child prodigy studying science, and also a star athlete. The Manhunter Cometh/The Roswell Incident In 1947, an incident in Roswell, New Mexico teleported the martian J'onn J'onzz to the Earth. Resolving to be a protector of Earth like he was a protector of Mars till his wait to return home, he has become the Martian Manhunter. Characters The Justice League * Catwoman (Selina Kyle), born in 1939, a former thief and Bruce's wife. * Green Lantern (Alan Scott), born in 1940, was given a magical ring when he was young. * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), born in 1941, a millionaire who takes up a bow. * Black Canary (Dinah Drake), born in 1941, the wife of Oliver Queen. * Powerwoman (Kara Zor-El/Linda Lang), born in 1938 as a cousin of Clark, but was lost in the Phantom Zone until being sent to 1959 America, she was adopted by Clark's longtime friend Lana Lang. Formerly Powergirl. * Brainiac 5 (Jimmy Olsen), born in 1941, Jimmy worked with Lois and Clark until the son of Brainiac fused with him, making him immortal. * Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), born in 1941, Diana is the greatest Amazon ever created. * Green Lantern II (Hal Jordan), born in 1959, Hal is the successor of Alan. * Flash II (Barry Allen), born in 1956, Barry is the successor of Jay. * White Canary (Mallory Queen), born in 1969, the daughter of Oliver and Dinah. * Green Lantern IV (John Stewart), born in 1971, John is the successor of Guy. * Green Lantern III (Guy Gardner), born in 1968, Guy is the successor of Hal. * Ice (Tora Olafsdottir), born in 1968, a woman who was granted ice powers. * Hawkwoman (Kendra Saunders), born in 1971, a woman who is a reincarnation of Shayera. Formerly Hawkgirl. * Batman II (Tallant Wayne), born in 1974, the son of Bruce and Selina. Formerly Robin. * Huntress (Helena Wayne), born in 1977, the daughter of Bruce and Selina. * Superman II (Jon Kent), born in 1972, Jon is the son of Lois and Clark. Formerly Superboy. * Superwoman (Lucy Kent), born in 1968, Lucy is the daughter of Lois and Clark. Formerly Supergirl. * Aquaman (Arthur Curry), born in 1941, Arthur is the king of Atlantis. * Troia (Donna Troy), born in 1965, a constructed twin of Diana. * Fury (Lyta Trevor), born in 1976, the daughter of Steve and Diana. * Aquaman II (Arthur Curry, Jr.), born in 1972, the son of Arthur and Mera. Formerly Aqualad. * Aquawoman (Tula), born in 1975, the wife of Arthur Curry, Jr.. Formerly Aquagirl. * Flash III (Ted Allen), born in 1981, the son of Barry and Iris. Formerly Kid Flash. * Flash IV (Wally West), born in 1986, the nephew of Iris. Formerly Kid Flash. * Superman III (Kon-El/Conner Kent), born in June 1993, Conner is the clone of Clark who was created for when a Kryptonian attacks the Earth. Formerly Superboy II. * Warhawk (Rex Stewart), born in 1995, Rex is the son of John and Kendra. * Captain Cold II (Jesse Gardner), born in 1990, Jesse is the son of Guy and Tora. * Wonder Woman II (Cassie Sandsmark), born in 1996, the daughter of Zeus. Formerly Wonder Girl. * Red Robin (Tim Drake), born in 1996, the adopted son of Bruce, boyfriend of Cassie. Formerly Robin. * Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz), the niece of J'onn and the fiance of Conner. * Wonder Man (Robert Long), born in 1986, Robert is the son of Donna and Terry. * Powerman (Mickey Olsen), born in 1989, the son of Jimmy and Linda. Formerly Powerboy. * Green Lantern V (Kyle Rayner), born in 1994, He is the latest of the Green Lanterns. * Star Sapphire (Jessica Jordan), born in 1985, the daughter of Hal and Carol. * Tempest (Garth), born in 1996, the apprentice of Arthur. * Cyborg (Vic Stone), born in 1980, a man who was turned into a machine man. * Starfire (Koriand'r), born in 1980, a Tamaranean princess. * Nightwing (Dick Grayson), born in 1980, the adopted son of Bruce. Former Robin. * Raven (Rachel Roth), born in 1980, a half demon sorceress. * Changeling (Garfield Logan), born in 1980, a shapeshifter. * Green Arrow II (Connor Hawke), born in 1994, the apprentice of Oliver. * Black Canary II (Laurel Lance), born in 1994, the fiance of Connor. * Red Arrow (Roy Harper), born in 1993, the apprentice of Oliver. * Arsenal (Tommy Wilson), born in 1992, the son of Mallory and Joe. * Batwoman (Barbara Gordon), born in 1989, a fan of Batman. Formerly Batgirl. Allies * Lois Lane, born in 1938, the wife of Clark. * Carol Ferris, born in 1959, the wife of Hal. * Soranik Natu, born in 1994, the fiance of Kyle Rayner and the daughter of Sinestro. * Lena Luthor, born in 1990, is the daughter of Lex and Brainiac 8. Girlfriend of Mickey. * Mera, born in 1941, the queen of Atlantis and wife of Aquaman. * Dolphin, an amnesiac woman who is the wife of Garth. * Steve Trevor, born in 1941, the husband of Diana. * Iris West, born in 1956, the wife of Barry. * Terry Long, born in 1965, the husband of Donna. * Wendy Logan, born in 2009, the daughter of Garfield and Rachel. * Lian Harper, born in 2014, the daughter of Roy. * Linda Park, born in 1986, the wife of Wally. * Jai West, born in 2016, the son of Wally and Linda. * Meloni Thawne, born in 1981, the daughter of Eobard and wife of Ted. * Bart Allen, born in 2011, the son of Meloni and Ted. * Talia Al Ghul, the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. * Ra's Al Ghul, the teacher of Bruce. * Mar'i Grayson, born in 2010, daughter of Dick and Koriand'r. * Damian Wayne, born in 2006, the son of Bruce and Talia. * Jason Wayne, born in 2000, the son of Tallant and Lyta. * Joe Wilson, born in 1969, the son of Slade and husband of Mallory. * Arthur Curry III, born in 2000, the son of Arthur Curry, Jr. and Tula. * Thomas Kent, born in 2005, the son of Jon Kent and Helena Wayne. Injustice Gang * Brainiac, created in 1958, is a next generation supercomputer that has become a supervillain. * Lex Luthor, born in 1940, is Clark's greatest enemy. * Brainiac 8, created in 1967, is the daughter of Brainiac. * Sinestro, the greatest enemy of the Green Lantern. * Ocean Master, an enigmatic enemy of Aquaman. * Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne), a time travelling enemy of the Flash. * Captain Cold (Leonard Snart), the boss of Central City. * Joker, born in 1940, the Batman's greatest enemy. * Deathstroke (Slade Wilson), the world's greatest mercenary.